1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a card gaming machine having a plurality of card decks, and a card game playing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, card gaming machines for playing card games such as Blackjack, Pai Gow Poker, or Draw Poker are arranged in a casino or a game arcade. Here, in above card games, the game is processed by using the cards with marks (for example, “Heart A”). Then, an award is provided based on the winning or losing determined by a hand of the cards dealt to a player and a hand of the cards dealt to a dealer, and the number of bets betted on a result of the game by the player.
In the above card game, even in a case that a plurality of players participate, like a table game performing with a real card, a common card deck (for example, in a card game, a card deck consist of one group of 53 cards adding a joker card) is used for the participating players.
As described in US Patent Application Publications No. 2002/0,103,029A1, in a card game which is executed under network environment on condition that players more than two person participate, there is the danger of injustice that the players show each other's hands to each other when the card game proceeds. Therefore, to prevent the card game from awarding payment by the injustice, a card deck assigned to each of the players is used individually in the card game. In this manner, there is the card game machine pretending that all players participate in the same card game.
In the card game machine which a plurality of players can participate in, when a card game will be executed by using the common card deck, there is a sense of reality of a casino in the card game. However, if more new terminals are provided so as to increase players who can participate in the card-game, as the number of new terminals increase, necessary processing time per one game gets longer to determine all player's outcome.
In addition, in the card game machine which a plurality of players can participate in, if a card game will be executed by using a card deck assigned to each of the players individually, it is difficult to execute the card game that each of the players plays with an one dealer together. Therefore, there is not a sense of reality of a casino in the card game.